callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Commando (weapon)
:For the perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, see Commando (perk). The Commando is an assault rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is available to be purchased at level 44. Singleplayer The Commando is used by Studies and Observations Group members. Multiplayer The Commando is unlocked at level 44, and can be bought for 2000 CoD Points. It is statistically identical to the AK-47 except that it reloads faster and is taken out faster when switched to. Aesthetically, it is shorter than the AK-47 making it less likely to stick out from a corner and has a less noticeable recoil animation. All of this makes it slightly better than the AK-47, but for most players the differences are too small to have a substantial impact on gameplay. Zombies The Commando is available through the Mystery Box and is very effective when used in conjunction with Speed Cola due to both high power and accuracy. The Commando is called the Predator when placed into a Pack-a-Punch machine. It acts like any other upgraded Assault Rifle and gains Dual Mags. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Shotgun *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag thumb|left|300px|Commando in MultiplayerGallery File:CAR-15FPS.JPG|The Commando. File:CoDBO CommandoIS.png|The Commando's Iron Sight. File:CoDBO CAR15grenadelauncher.png|Reloading the M203. File:CAR15woodland.png|The Commando with Woodland Camouflage. File:smileyarticcamo.png|The Commando with Yukon Camouflage. File:Call-of-Duty-Black-Ops-Multiplayer-Reveal-Hands-On.jpg|A Commando with an ACOG Scope equipped. With_the_Commando.png|The Commando in third person. multiplayer-reveal-event-promo-06-large.jpg|Commando with sound suppressor. black ops commando red dot smiley.jpg|Commando Red Dot Smiley Face Trivia *In the E3 demo, the sling around the player's shoulder is also wrapped around the weapon, making it the first weapon in the [[Call of Duty series|''Call of Duty'' series]] to do this. *The Commando's sling is affected by the weapon's camouflage, as it is green and brown when woodland camouflage is applied, and white and grey with arctic camouflage. * Mark Lamia, the studio head at Treyarch, referred the weapon as "Commando Pro" during an interview at E3.E3 2010 Stage Demo: Call of Duty Black Ops|http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQy6XK2Ijls *Instead of the front Iron Sight being removed from the weapon when an optic is attached, it is simply just lowered by a small amount, enough to be out of the optic's reticle. This was recently changed to having the entire front sight removed. *The rear sight is attached back-to-front. *If one should look closely at the Iron Sight on the Commando, it says "MP FOLDING SIGHT PN04022009JW-P JACKSON FIREARMS" *The Commando was originally to be called the CAR-15, it's real life counterpart's name. *In early gameplay footage (such as the footage from the E3 demo) the Commando has a Picatinny rail on the upper receiver. This was eliminated from the gun during later videos. *The name of the Commando's upgraded version, "Predator", is also the name of another film containing Arnold Schwarzenegger. *If one should go into theater and look at the lower receiver it says "CAL 223 MODEL 01 SERIAL 0040209" and above that there is the words "PONY" and "MINOTAURUS" *Also on above the handle it says "PONY's PATENT FIREARMS MFG. CO. ALBION, MI U.S.A." *The Create-a-Class picture shows the Commando with its extended magazine. *The Commando and the Galil share the same first person firing sound when using a suppressor, being a unique sound that only these suppressed weapons use *If one adds Dual Mags to the Commando, they will get 150 rounds in reserve. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons